Hot, Sticky, Sweet
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Sam and Dean bake a pie together.


Sam was laying under the Impala, helping Dean fix a leak when his older brother sprung the idea on him.

"I want blueberry pie." Dean had kind of said it out of nowhere, Sam turning his head to look at him, face smeared with grease and grime.

"Well… can it wait until we're finished with this at least?" Sam gave the wrench another turn, securing the bolt in place that held the oil pan in place.

Dean shot him a "duh" look and slid out from under the car, hands reaching for another wrench. "Of course after we're done with this. Ain't going blueberry picking all greasy like this Sammy."

Sam smiled and turned back to the stubborn bolt in front of him. "You mean you're actually going to go and pick blueberries and not just buy one?"

Dean rolled back under the car and swatted at Sam's arm. "Bitch. Yes I am. Gonna make the best damn pie you ever tasted."

Sam couldn't help himself. "Will it taste better than me?" Sam gave Dean a heated look, his mouth hanging slightly open, the grease on his face contrasting with the pink of his lips.

Dean flicked his eyes over Sam's prostrate form and returned his own lustful gaze, a sudden rush of arousal coursing through his body. "Guess we'll have to find out, won't we?" Dean moved to where his face was right next to Sam's, leaning in for a kiss. Sam reached up and pulled Dean's head towards his, their lips brushing together, Dean's mouth opening to Sam's tongue like it was the most natural reflex in the world, closing his eyes and breathing in through his nose, the smell of car, grease, sweat, and the faint trace of Sam's conditioner all coming together. Sam wondered why Dean could never get enough of doing this and Dean always wanted to smack him and say "Do you have to ask?" How could he resist this, what when Sam always kissed him like it was a blessing, loved him so tenderly and perfectly that it made Dean's heart hurt sometimes.

Dean made a game try at trying to turn Sam on his side but there was no way they were going to manage that under the narrow confines of the Impala, no matter at how skilled they had become at moving with each other in tight spots. Sam broke the kiss but didn't pull away from Dean, instead smiling and whispering saying low against Dean's lips "If you want to take this upstairs and get cleaned up then I'm very, very much down for that."

Dean gave Sam another quick, hard kiss before saying "Think I can do that. You finished on your end?"

Sam gave him a mock hurt look. "You think I'm not? Please, you know I'm a great mechanic."

Dean rolled out from under the car, leaving Sam by himself. "C'mon – shower sounds good right about now. You know showers Sammy, where you get all naked and wet and you touch yourself all over to get clean?"

Dean could almost hear his brother's arousal skyrocket.

. . .

It took them a while to get up the stairs to the bathroom, between stopping to grope each other against this wall or that, hungry for each other's touch, lips hot against each other's skin. They both lost their overalls and underwear somewhere between the Bunker's garage and their bedroom, both of them naked as Dean bent down to start the water flowing, getting it hot to just the point of scalding, pulling Sam in with him and sliding the curtain shut, backing Sam up against the wall and devouring his mouth with his own, the water cascading over them in warm streams, cutting through the grease on their skin.

Sam broke the kiss and ran his hands through Dean's hair, touching their foreheads together. "Wanted this all day Dean."

Dean reached down and cupped the firm globes of Sam's ass, pressing their crotches closer together, kissing and nipping at Sam's collarbones. "Yeah?"

Sam moaned again as Dean squeezed a little harder, his teeth sinking into the crook of Sam's neck, marking him. "Fuck…Dean, yeah, wanted you…. Fuck it feels…. So fucking well." Dean loved the feeling of Sam's wet body against his, all hard muscle and long planes – a sculptor couldn't have done a better job at creating a body.

Dean moved from Sam's neck and up to his mouth again, the kiss almost bruising, Sam's lips soft and inviting like they always were to Dean's, Dean's tongue swiping along the bottom of Sam's lips, trying to get more at the taste of his brother. Sam opened his mouth willingly, their bodies pressed so close together that it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.

Sam reached down and encircled his fist around their cocks, dragging a moan out of Dean's mouth, the intensity of the kiss ratcheting up another few notches, the water hot and cascading over their bodies. Dean moved one hand to where his fingers could move up the seam of Sam's ass, circling one finger over the tight little pucker of Sam's hole, Sam shuddering at the contact, trying to push more against Dean's fingers, wanting Dean to fill that void in him that always seemed to flare up when Dean so much as gave him a look that lingered a little too long.

Dean smiled and pull his lips away from Sam's, his cheeks flushed from arousal and the warmth of the shower. "Want me inside you baby boy? Want me to fuck you with my fingers, make you squirm for me?" Dean pushed in just past the tip of his index finger, making Sam gasp.

"God, yes. Want you to touch me." Sam's voice was bottomed out with lust, his whole body thrumming with desire for Dean's touch.

Dean gave him another short, searing kiss and pulled away from Sam, stepping out of the shower. Sam gave his own cock a few lazy strokes, hearing Dean open the drawer on the sink and dig around for the bottle of lube they kept in their bathroom precisely for this sort of thing.

Dean returned a moment later, his cock still hard, a wide grin spreading across his face. He moved to stand back in front of Sam and snaked an arm around his younger brother's waist, pulling them close again, kissing him as he let the lube drip over two fingers, his lips still locked with Sam's. Sam heard the bottle drop to the floor of the shower, a second later the coolness of it against him, two of Dean's fingers pressing against his entrance.

Sam grunted, spreading his legs wider. From this angle, Dean trying to finger him while he's facing him – it felt uncomfortable at best but Dean had this thing where he liked to face Sam when they were intimate - not even doggy style happened very often. Sam thought it was weird at first but now it felt… good. He felt privileged, in an odd sort of way. Like Dean facing him during sex was something to be treasured.

Sam broke the kiss, his mouth moving against Dean's. "S kind of uncomfortable Dean. Do it from behind." Dean nodded, turning Sam in his arms, Sam's face resting against the slick tiles of the shower. Dean curled a hand around Sam's cock, his lube-coated fingers rubbing against Sam's hole, slicking him up and teasing him, Sam moaning as he felt his muscles contract and flutter at Dean's touch.

Dean's breath was hot against his skin as he whispered into Sam's ear. "Like that baby, that feel good?" Dean's foremost concern was always Sam's pleasure, no matter how hard or fast they took it with each other.

Sam smiled, relaxing against Dean's touch, reaching one hand back to touch Dean's body. "Yeah. Real good. Want…. More." Dean's lisp ghosted a series of kisses across Sam's shoulders, sliding one finger into Sam as he did, Sam a tight, hot furnace around him, perfect and made for Dean's body.

Sam groaned and braced himself a little more carefully against the wall, Dean's hand giving his cock long, slow strokes as he bent his finger inside Sam, rough pad of it brushing against his prostate, making Sam's hips twitch because damn that felt good and he suddenly wanted a lot more of what Dean had just done.

"C'mon Dean, more. Wanna feel you." Sam dropped his voice lower, hitting that note of pleading and command that he knew Dean was powerless to resist. Dean withdrew one finger, only for a moment later to replace it with two, thick and stretching Sam open in a delicious way, his nerves singing with Dean's touch.

Dean pumped Sam's cock harder, smearing his length with precome, making the glide of his motions easier, loving how fucking wet Sam got for him. They'd been like this for years now and it never failed to give Dean a small sense of pride that Sam, his beautiful, perfect Sam, got so turned on for him like this. Sam had told him that it had never been like that with other people, just with Dean. Dean squeezed Sam's cock a little harder, pressing into Sam's sweet spot more and absolutely loving the broken groan it caused Sam to make.

Sam pushed his hips backwards, trying to take in as much of those two finger as he can. Dean didn't finger Sam often, preferring the real thing, but every once in a while Sam really liked those practiced digits inside him, hitting that bundle of nerves that only Dean had touched like that. "God… so fucking good Dean, shit… soon Dean."

Dean moved in closer, sealing his front to Sam's back, sucking a mark into Sam's wet skin, jacking him harder and harder until he felt Sam clench around him, his come shooting out in long arcs against the shower wall, his body tensing and relaxing and flooding with a warmth that not even the best shower on earth could give him.

Dean held him through his orgasm, gently rocking his fingers as Sam's body pulsed with the aftershocks, kissing his neck and shoulders and finally letting go of his cock and kissing him, soft and slow until Sam was smiling so wide that his dimples were even bigger than usual.

"So beautiful when you come for me Sammy. Never want to stop making you do that." Dean's voice was husky to the point it made Sam shiver and he spun Dean to where his older brother had his back against the wall, Sam dropping to his knees and sealing his mouth over Dean's cock, still hard and dripping and wanting release.

Dean's head fell back against the tiles with a thunk, one hand tangling in Sam's wet hair, not forcing Sam down on him, just holding him there and getting lost in the incredible sensations that his baby brother's tongue and mouth were causing him to feel. Sam had learned long ago exactly what Dean liked and wanted when he blew him, finding some way to make it better for him every time he did it.

Sam tongued at Dean's slit, lapping up the precome there and pumping the shaft, sure fingers moving over Dean's considerable length, girth familiar and comfortable in his hand. Sam reached around to grab at Dean's ass, mimicking what Dean had done earlier to him and circling the rim of his hole, feeling the muscles respond by clenching and then relaxing again.

Sam opened his mouth and licked up the underside of Dean's cock, tonguing along the thick vein that ran up its length, swirling his tongue around the head as he reached for the lube on the floor of the shower, opening it with one hand and coating his fingers, Dean spreading his legs a little wider as soon as he felt Sam's fingers come back up and touch him there. It was as natural a response as anything between them, unspoken but completely understood.

Dean's mouth fell open as Sam sank one finger into him, working it in and stretching Dean as best as he could from the odd angle, his mouth still working over Dean's cock without missing a beat. Dean was currently speechless, between Sam's mouth doing sinful things to his dick and the way Sam kept rubbing his finger over his prostate, pushing Dean closer to climax every second.

Sam got Dean open enough for another finger, pushing in and making Dean cry out, Dean's hips bucking forward, causing Sam to back off of him so that he wouldn't choke. Sam looked up at Dean, his hand still moving over Dean's cock, working him in conjunction with the fingers in his ass, pressing harder and harder against Dean's sweet spot, milking him slowly.

"Sammy…" It was the only warning Sam got before Dean's orgasm erupted, shooting come all over Sam's face and body, some of it landing in his open mouth. Dean's knees nearly buckled from the intensity of it, bracing himself against the wall and riding his climax out. Sam took Dean back into his mouth, catching the last couple of spurts of come on his tongue, waiting until Dean had stopped shuddering before getting to his feet and kissing Dean, sharing the taste of his older brother with him, Dean licking that taste out of himself out of Sam's mouth.

After a long while, Sam finally pulled away, breathless and sated and happy, smiling at Dean and Dean smiling back at him, looking incredibly pleased with the world. "You know how to treat a guy, don't you Sammy?"

"Mm. Just you Dean. Don't want to treat anyone else." Sam gave him another long kiss, gently sucking at Dean's bottom lip, exploring as much of Dean's mouth with his tongue as he could before the water started to turn cold, the two of them scrambling to soap up and wash before the temperature dropped too terribly much.

Not that it stopped them from warming each other later up anyway.

. . .

Dean has insisted that they arrive at the blueberry patch early, wanting to get the best pick before everyone else came along. Sam had yawned his way through getting dressed and making coffee, wanting nothing more than to fall back into bed and snuggle back up to Dean's warm body. He was still very much recovering from the Trials, finding that the more rest he got the better he felt. Dean had been super easy with him for the last two months, especially after he'd come clean about an angel being inside him. Sam had wanted to be angry but he also realized that had it not happened that he'd be long dead. Sam really didn't want to die, if anything because he couldn't bear the thought of Dean being devastated because of it. They'd been torn apart way too many times, both literally and figuratively, to want nothing else besides being with each other.

Ezekiel had vacated the premises as soon as Sam was well enough to survive on his own, promising to come if they needed anything. Cas was still missing but what Sam and Dean needed right now was each other, and if that meant laying low in the Bunker and taking some time for themselves that by all means that's exactly what they were going to do. They'd been on the run for too long to not desire that sense of peace and placement, taking comfort in each other, just like they had since they were children, becoming more than that since before Sam went to college, that bond growing deeper and deeper with every trial and tribulation that they had faced in their short lives.

Sam was pulled out of his reverie by a gentle hand on his shoulder, Dean shaking him gently. "Yo. Earth to Samsquatch. Ready to pick some berries?"

Sam cleared his throat, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Yeah. Let's go." He reached up and gave Dean's hand a quick squeeze before letting it go, opening the door and unfolding himself from the Impala.

Sam had to admit, it was a beautiful day to do this – the sun was bright overhead, not overwhelmingly so but just right, the temperature agreeable enough to where Sam could keep on his light jacket. Of course he looked forward to the day that he didn't have to wear it on a regular basis anymore but for now, he took comfort in it.

Dean came up beside him and nudged his arm, presenting him with a gallon bucket, cocking his head towards the thick rows of blueberry bushes, a smile spreading across his face. Sam smiled back at him, careworn but content. It felt kind of surreal – Sam couldn't remember the last time he and Dean had done this. Sam might have been fifteen at the oldest, he and Dean and their dad camping out because they couldn't afford a motel for the night. He and Dean had snuck out of their tent, having spied a blueberry patch on one of their forays into the woods around them, going and stuffing themselves full of the sweet fruits until they had juice dripping down their chins. Sam felt a rush of heat at the memory of Dean kissing away the sweet juice from his lips, their relationship still new then, still not sure where it was going to go.

If Sam had only known then that Dean was going to stick by him all these years then he would never have doubted.

Sam followed Dean into the middle of the field where the bushes stood, bypassing many of them until they had traveled nearly three quarters of the field's length, the bushes towards the pack hanging thick with blue-purple globes waiting to be harvested.

"C'mon Sammy, they aren't gonna jump in the bucket." Dean was already running his hands over the branches, carefully picking out the largest berries and dropping them in his bucket, soft plunks against the plastic.

Sam gently bumped Dean with his shoulder, moving to the bush beside him and picking berries off, imitating Dean in finding the largest ones, the ones that would be the most ready to go into a pie, keeping in mind Dean's instruction to make sure he filled his bucket, wanting to freeze the rest for future needs. Always looking ahead, Dean, wanting to be prepared – it had been something drilled into him since childhood, so it was only natural that it spilled over into something as simple as picking blueberries to make a pie.

Dean was softly humming to himself, content to concentrate on the berries in front of him, Sam a warm and solid presence beside him, harvesting fruit and simply enjoying being outside where the air was fresh, no demons or witches or wendigos to bother them.

To say it was lovely would have been a grand understatement.

Sam decided that there were worse things that could make him ill so he plucked one of the berries off the bush and popped it into his mouth, crushing it between his teeth and taking pleasure in the fact that it was actually quite sweet, savoring the taste of it and letting it roll over his tongue before swallowing.

Dean noticed Sam standing there with his jaw working, watching his tongue bulge out his cheek as he licked the taste of blueberry from his teeth, almost seeing Sam's mind work over its flavor, decide it was delicious, and watching Sam reach for another berry, putting it in his mouth and chewing. Dean felt a little rush of desire as he watched Sam close his eyes and savor that taste, making something similar to the expression that Sam got when Dean went down on him.

Dean smiled and reached out to brush Sam's arm. "Supposed to wait until they're in the pie."

Sam gave him a look that said "eat me" and put another berry in his mouth, his face unchanging even if this one was a little too ripe.

"You could at least share, you know." Dean started to reach for one in Sam's bucket but was swatted away by one of Sam's ridiculously large hands.

"You've got a whole bush to yourself Dean, pick your own and eat them." Sam got another one, only for Dean to reach up and grab his wrist and draw the two fingers that had the berry between them to his mouth, his tongue curling over the sensitive pads and taking the fruit into his mouth, Sam shuddering as he felt the rough-wet of Dean's tongue on him, taking a moment to suck the juice off the ends of the fingers that Dean had in his mouth.

Sam tried to stifle the moan that came out of his mouth but with Dean slurping on his fingers and giving him a flash of bedroom eyes well… it was awfully difficult not to.

"Bastard." Sam withdrew his fingers from Dean's mouth before he could embarrass himself further. Sam needn't have bother because all of a sudden Dean pulled him forward, licking the blueberry juice from the corner of Sam's mouth, the tongue that Sam was hopelessly addicted to brazenly cleaning his skin and then sliding over into Sam's mouth, Dean sealing his lips over Sam's, giving precisely zero fucks about who might see them, the hand that wasn't grasping a bucket full of blue berries snaking under Sam's shirt and jacket to rub the skin at the small of his back, relaxing Sam against his body.

It wasn't fair really, how easily Sam got turned on from Dean's touch. Then again, it had always been like that – no one got him going like Dean did, all of that easy confidence and cocksure attitude like catnip for Sam's hormones since he was fifteen. The worst part was that Dean knew, used it to his advantage whenever he could. Of course, Sam had never once said no to Dean, save for those times when they were apart. Even then, after all they'd been through, they still wound up back in each other's arms, for better or worse and since Purgatory, if Sam was being honest with himself, it had been all better.

Dean backed off and whispered against Sam's lips, green eyes locking with Sam's hazel ones, huge and wide and perfect, looking right through Sam. "You ready to go make a pie Sammy?"

"Ready for a lot more than that Dean." Sam's reply was slightly breathless, letting Dean hear that ping of desire in his voice.

Dean laughed, canting his head towards the head of the field where their gathering would be weighed and paid for.

. . .

Of course, Dean wasn't going to play nice once they made their way back home.

No, Dean wanted to actually bake a damn pie and not fuck his gorgeous piece of ass baby brother who couldn't have been hornier if he tried. So Sam sucked it up and decided that helping Dean meant that it would be that much quicker in getting Dean into that comfy, memory foam mattress equipped king sized bed up the stairs and down the hallway.

They had stopped in town to gather the rest of the ingredients, Dean having committed them to memory before they even set foot outside that morning. He had promptly put Sam on berry washing duty, picking out stems and cleaning them in order for their eventual inclusion in the pastry.

Dean was a benevolent dictator in the kitchen, instructing Sam to preheat the oven, get out the pie pan (which Sam still didn't know when Dean had acquired) spray it down with cooking spray, make sure the other ingredients were ready while Dean promptly set about making the crust from scratch, refusing to use a pre-made one, insisting that if he was going to do this then it was going to be done right.

Sam busied himself with watching Dean's shoulders and upper back muscles as he made dough, using the rolling pin and humming under his breath, a small cloud of flour around him as he worked. Sam not so vaguely wondered what his flour-made handprints would look like against Dean's ass as he urged Dean to fuck him harder and deeper, sending a rush of blood southwards and making his already half-hard cock even harder.

Dammit he was horny today.

Dean moved over to where Sam had stopped washing berries and grabbed the pie pan from next to him on the counter, tilting his head downwards and looking at the tell-tale swell of Sam's cock against his jeans.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Sam snapped out of his hardcore ogling of Dean's body and looked his brother in the eye, not even trying to hide the desire in his eyes.

"You. Fucking me. No big deal really."

Dean stepped close to Sam and ran his fingers over the outline of Sam's cock, his voice low, dropping to the pitch that he knew would get Sam's blood rushing. "Seems pretty big to me baby boy."

Sam was convinced right then and there that if he didn't get Dean inside him right there and then he was going to combust or hold Dean down and ride him – either way something had to happen.

"Dean, can we please finish this later?" At this point Sam wasn't feeling too proud to beg, especially since Dean's touch a moment ago had gotten him leaking like a faucet.

Dean laughed, fucking _laughed, _and took the berries out of the sink where Sam had been cleaning them. "Didn't you know Sammy, can't quit in the middle of something like this. Besides, the sooner you help more the sooner we can fix your little issue there."

Sam was gonna kill him, he really was.

. . .

Sam was on him the moment Dean slid the pie into the oven to bake, tugging backwards on Dean's belt loops as soon as the timer had been set.

They were both covered in flower and blueberries, faces smudged and fingers kind of sticky. Sam ground his crotch against Dean's ass, circling his hands around to curl around the juts of Dean's hipbones under his shirt.

Dean laid his head back on Sam's shoulder, angling his head for a kiss which Sam more than willingly gave, his tongue darting out to lick along the part of Dean's lips, soft and warm and tasting like the blue berries they'd been sneaking since they'd started baking. One flour and blueberry juice-sticky hand came up to tangle in Sam's hair, pressing the two of them together and deepening the kiss, Sam holding Dean to his body in such a way that there was no mistaking exactly what it was that Sam wanted in that moment.

Dean turned so that he could grab the timer off of the oven, leading Sam out of the kitchen and towards their bedroom, their lips never quite breaking apart the whole way. Sam wasn't sure what it was but ever since they'd moved into the Bunker they'd been having _a lot_ more sex, and they'd been tearing it up in the bedroom pretty well before hand. Maybe it was the knowledge of having a good roof over their heads that they wouldn't have to vacate every morning, maybe it was the fact that both of them knew exactly what they wanted from the other, hell maybe it was simply the fact that both of them were still relatively young men who were determined to make their relationship work – Sam tried not to think about it too hard. Dean shared a bed with him every night and was still there when he woke up that morning so Sam was definitely counting that amongst his blessing.

Not that Sam was particularly worried about him getting up and leaving anytime soon to begin with.

Dean set the timer on the dresser, pushing Sam towards the bed, stepping out of his shoes in the process, shedding clothing as they went. Dean wasn't sure who took off his plaid but all the same he was down to just his boxers and socks by the time he was laying on top of Sam in the middle of their bed, his arms wrapped around Sam's body, one hand cradling the back of Sam's head and the other rubbing up and down his back.

Sam ground his hips against Dean's, his cock big and hard through the fabric of his boxer briefs, feeling it rub against Dean's own arousal. Sam scraped his fingernails down Dean's spine, drawing a long shiver of pleasure from his older brother. Sam suddenly found his hands pinned above his head, Dean moving his hips in a sinfully hot circular motion against Sam's, cocks rubbing together through fabric that Sam was finding very quickly to be entirely too much clothing.

Dean broke the kiss but didn't pull away, looking right into Sam's eyes. "Think we can work up enough of an appetite for later?"

Sam laughed, pressing his forehead hard against Dean's for a moment. "Always about food with you, isn't it?"

Dean gave him a wink and bit down on Sam's bottom lip. "Gonna eat at the feast of Sam first." Dean sealed their lips together again, the kiss much more intense than before, trying to mold his body to Sam's as much as possible before pulling away again after a moment.

Dean didn't break eye contact as he began to move down Sam's body, still slightly underweight but all the same recovering well from the Trials. It had taken a while for them to slip back into the sexual part of their relationship - there was someone else inhabiting Sam instead of well, Sam after all – that and Dean could look into his little brother's face and see he wasn't ready for that sort of contact yet. Dean wasn't about to jeopardize Sam's health any more by being rough with him, no matter how badly Sam had wanted it.

Dean could still here the echoes of their exchange in that church, swearing to Sam it was just them, no one else before them, that everything was going to be okay. He had meant every word he said because it was Sam, beautiful, perfect,_ his_, Sam. Sam who'd been giving him his love and support since a sticky summer day when Sam was fifteen and drunk off the sun and a sense of just let it happen. Sam who had jumped into the Pit of Hell because he had loved Dean so much and didn't want him to live in a world that had the Devil himself running loose in it and Dean really wished that he didn't think about this when he was about to go down on his brother and give him the best damn head of his life but he couldn't help it because it was _Sam._

'Dean?" Sam's voice jolted him, bringing him back to the present.

"Yeah?"

"You gonna keep moving or keep kissing the same spot over and over again?" Sam looked down at him, eyes conveying warmth and love and understanding all at the same time.

Dean smiled back at him, nodding his head and coming back up to just kiss Sam, that contact still taking his breath away nearly fifteen years later.

Sam kissed Dean back just as hard, damn it all to hell if it wasn't the best thing in the world and he'd nearly given that up – it was almost worth the demons walking around on earth to be able to do this, to have Dean with him in his bed every night when he fell asleep and every morning when he woke up.

Dean forgot all about going down on Sam for a good while, just kissing him and holding him and reassuring himself that Sam wasn't going to disappear, needed that drawn out contact and if Sam thought Dean was going to let him out of his reach for the next decade than he was dead wrong, Dean wasn't going anywhere.

Dean finally backed off of Sam's face and resumed his journey south, the overwhelming need to taste Sam on his tongue completely and utterly overwhelming. Dean took a moment to gently bite at Sam's left nipple, swirling his tongue around the bud and listening to Sam moan, feeling Sam's hips buck up against his, Sam's cock rubbing against the juncture of his thighs. Dean moved, kissing and licking and biting gently at the skin, marveling at Sam's body, refusing to close his eyes lest he miss a thing.

Dean finally arrived at Sam's cock, tenting his underwear out, huge and hard and all for Dean. Dean hooked his fingers in Sam's waistband and tugged downward, all the way off down Sam's long, long legs, tossing the garment to the floor and removing his own underwear at the same time. Dean took hold of the base of Sam's cock, keeping it steady as he used the broad part of his tongue to slowly lick up his whole length from his balls to the flared head, tonguing over the slit and tasting the precome that had been leaking from him since they'd gone picking blueberries.

What Dean did next took Sam by surprise. Dean carefully positioned his mouth over Sam's cock and went all the way down while simultaneously reaching for Sam's hand, twining their fingers together – Dean was holding his hand while he blew him, squeezing and relaxing his grip as he bobbed up and down on Sam's cock, humming contentedly, having learned to take Sam all the way in like this a long time ago. Sam laid his head back, the hand that wasn't holding onto Dean's rubbing across Dean's shoulder and the back of his head, trying to touch of much as Dean as possible at one time.

Dean stayed down on him for a long time, sucking, licking, tasting Sam, getting better reacquainted with those sensations that he'd come to know so long ago, wanting to commit them to his memory forever - not that he already had but the reminder was powerful, Sam burned into his very soul simply from never really being apart from him. Dean squeezed Sam's hand a little harder, using his other hand to pump Sam's shaft as he moved further up to focus on the head, using all the little tricks that he knew Sam liked, focusing on the head, the little bundle of nerves in the divot of the glans, the space right underneath the crown. Only Dean could take Sam apart like this, no one else ever even coming close.

Sam was so close to coming that it was almost painful, Dean playing him like an instrument that he'd spent his life mastering. Before he could get the words out of his mouth Dean pulled off of him, sucking in a deep breath of air, his lips swollen and red from being wrapped around Sam's cock for so long, spit and precome making his chin almost shine in the light. Sam tugged on Dean's hand and brought him up for a kiss, deep and passionate and overwhelmingly hot, Sam tasting the saltiness of himself in Dean's mouth, rocking his hips against Dean's in a slow rhythm that was almost maddening, their cocks rubbing and grinding against each other, thick and wet terrific.

Sam felt a finger press tentatively against his entrance, opening his legs wider as Dean felt him, gently running the pads of his fingers over Sam's most intimate space, the place that only Dean had access to.

"Want me to open you up with my tongue Sammy?" The question was low, breathy against Sam's lips.

Sam nodded, trying to pull Dean even closer to him, kissing him again before letting Dean go. "Please, Dean, need you so fucking bad right now."

Dean moved back and laid himself flat between Sam's legs, picking Sam's thighs up and letting them rest on his shoulders, the weight of Sam's legs keeping him still. He sucked Sam's balls into his mouth, gently tugging at them with his mouth as he maneuvered one hand up and ran a finger over Sam's hole, feeling the muscles contract and flutter at his touch before he dipped his head down further.

Sam still smelled like soap down there, indicating he'd cleaned himself well beforehand, probably this morning in the shower. Always prepared, John had drilled that into them since childhood. Dean was more surprised to find that Sam had shaved himself bare, something he very rarely did unless he was feeling extra good that day – there wasn't a hair anywhere near his hole, just smooth skin.

"Fucking hot" was the only thing Dean said before he gently laved his tongue over Sam's perineum and down to his hole, Sam's intake of breath sharp and loud as Dean licked into him, one slow, long swipe over that sweet little spot.

"Don't stop Dean, please." Sam's voice was cracked with arousal, Dean gently holding him open so that he could taste of much of Sam as possible, closing his eyes so that he could focus on giving Sam as much pleasure as possible, Sam's fingernails and hands dragging across his shoulders, making his own body feel like it was burning with pleasure, Sam Sam Sam a chant in his head over and over again, plunging in deeper and deeper, his mouth sealed on Sam like it was the most sacred connection in the universe.

Dean didn't know what he would do if he lost this again, swearing to himself right then and there that no sacrifice ever worth losing hearing Sam making these incredible sounds because of him. Dean ground his hips against the bed, trying to obtain at least a little friction to relieve some of the pressure – Sam normally would be trying to reciprocate as best as he could but Dean needed to be focused on Sam, always had to make sure Sam was okay.

Sam finally tugged on Dean's head and locked eyes with him, half-mouthing and half sobbing "Fuck me" and that was all it took for Dean to haul ass up the bed and crash his lips against his brother's, grabbing for the lube on the nightstand with one hand and wrapping the other around the back of Sam's neck.

Dean wasted no time in slicking two fingers up, sinking them into Sam suddenly, Sam letting his discomfort out by moaning into Dean's mouth, their tongues fighting for control, Dean slowly rocking those fingers in and out and stretching Sam open for him, Sam hooking one leg over Dean's and holding him to his body. It was heaven, the two of them pressed close enough so that nothing could ever get between them – just like it always had been, them against the world, against everything.

Sam breathed "I'm ready" against Dean's lips and Dean took away his fingers, Sam tilting his hips upwards so that Dean could find him better. Dean wet his cock with lube, coating his whole length before lining himself up and pushing in slowly, letting Sam take him whole and be filled with that glorious burn, Sam hot tight hot around him, igniting his body and consuming him whole.

Dean didn't break away his lips from Sam's as he slowly began to pump into him, reaching down between them and jacking Sam in time with this thrusts, making sure that every motion of his hand carried through Sam's body, that burn giving way to pleasure of the most exquisite kind. Sam was convinced that if he died right now he'd be happy, Dean's body on top of his and filling him up.

Dean's pace was excruciatingly slow, long draws of his hips backwards, the thick head of his cock finding Sam's prostate every time, his torso bowed backwards slightly so as to give him room to touch Sam and let him enjoy this, enjoy being with Dean and feeling Dean and coming with Dean, that near impossible place to find on his own made as clear as day by the touch of his older brother.

Sam had his legs around Dean's, tangling them together and not at all willing to let go, his orgasm getting closer and closer every time Dean sank back into him, Dean's hand working him expertly and smearing his cock with precome that was flowing from him freely now, urged on by Dean's cock and touch. It felt like it was going to tear him apart at the seams, closing his eyes, almost at the top of the mountain, a rollercoaster ride downward that would be too short but so intense that it would leave him breathless and before he knew it Sam was coming, screaming into Dean's mouth as he felt himself spill over Dean's hand and himself, wetting both of their torsos, Dean moaning right along with him, his hips having stopped and his cock pulsing inside of him, both of them taking that plunge together, just like always.

It was a long time before Dean finally withdrew and collapsed on top of him, the two them stuck together in a messy, sweaty heap of muscle, difficult to tell where on began and the other ended. Dean had his head buried in the crook of Sam's neck, still holding on to him for dear life. Sam rubbed his hand up and down Dean's back, both of them needing that soothing touch to bring them down because it was so intense.

The ding of the cooking timer brought them out of their blurry haze of pleasure, the two of them picking their heads up, squinting at what was making the noise and then it dawning on Dean that he had a pie in the oven that he really didn't want to get burned by his forgetfulness.

"C'mon Sammy, lemme up." Sam only grudgingly let go, not wanting to leave that place of warmth and comfort quite yet. Dean made it up to him by grabbing a towel and giving him a deep kiss as he quickly wiped Sam down, backing away after a moment and stepping into his boxers one leg at a time as he made a beeline for the kitchen, Sam following a few moments later in his own underwear.

Dean had gotten there just in time, pulling the pie out carefully and setting it on the counter to cool, the intermingled smells of blueberry and pastry filling the air. Sam breathed in deep, the fragrance of the desert overpowering the smell of sex in his nostrils. He was going to be walking with a hitch in his step for a few days but it was so far beyond worth it that he didn't care one bit. He came up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, kissing down his neck and resting his chin on Dean's shoulder.

"Hey." Sam was drunk off of lust and happiness, smiling into Dean's skin.

"Heya Sammy." Dean pressed himself back against Sam's body, solid and unfaltering.

"So…. I'm thinking that we need to bake a pie more often, if that's what's going to happen." Sam nuzzled Dean's neck, his long hair tickling Dean's ear.

Dean half-heartedly tried to shoo him away but Sam wasn't quite ready to let go yet. "You should see me when I whip up lemon merengue, really gets my blood going."

Sam nipped at Dean's shoulder, running his hands up and down Dean's front. "Let me know when that happens and I'll gladly be around for it."

Dean turned around and pulled Sam's head down for a kiss, figuring that this would be a really good way to pass the time while waiting for the pie to cool.

Sam wasn't disagreeing either.

. . .

They wound up eating the pie in one sitting, gorging themselves on it and vanilla ice cream, their appetites having been whetted by lust. Dean took far greater pleasure in watching Sam eat and be happy, making these obscene sounds as the ate, aping Dean and as a result getting ice cream smeared on his face (which just turned into a heated make out session until they were both panting into each other's mouths.)

After they were done, Dean tugged Sam back towards their room where they collapsed on the bed, more than one appetite sated for the time being. Dean fell asleep with Sam's head on his chest, one hand resting on his full belly, content with life. Sure it might have been fleeting but with Sam it was perfect.

Just like always.


End file.
